The present invention relates to UCN-1028A and UCN-1028C and a process for the production thereof.
UCN-1028A and UCN-1028C have an anti-tumor activity, a protein kinase C inhibitory activity, etc. and are useful as anti-tumor agents, carcinosuppressive agents, etc. As a substance which is structurally analogous to UCN-1028A and UCN-1028C, there is known Phleichrome isolated as a plant poison from Cladosporium phlei which causes spots on pastures [Agricultural & Biological Chemistry, 39, 1683 (1975), J. Jap. Pasture, 28 (4), 426 (1983)].